Calling Card
by arcaneKinesis
Summary: Maya awakens to find herself trapped in a dark room, with no idea how she got there, or where "there" was. Spoilers for JFA, case 4.


**Hallo~**

**Gonna get straight to the point here--I haven't written in a long time, but due to my current Ace Attorney fandom, I've been dying to write some Fanfiction. And, well, here we are. c: Basically, I've just written the scene where Maya is trapped in the wine cellar in Justice for All, but with more detail. I don't fully remember what happened so a lot of things would be pretty inaccurate, but oh well. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned a Kristoph Gavin plushie, though. :(  
**

**---  
**

_"Nick..."_

Date: ??? Time: ??? Location: ???

Gently opening her eyes, her vision was blurred for a second before it came into focus, and even then, she had no idea where she was. The room was dimly lit and stuffy, with a couple of crates cluttering the small room, and shelves full of wine lining up on the right wall.

Maya stared in confusion, trying to get her bearings, the noticed the door ahead of her. She staggered over to it, still feeling pretty weak, and turned the handle on the door to open it. It didn't budge. The acolyte slumped down onto the steps and rested her head in hands, trying to think back to what had happened.

_"Are you by chance, Ms. Maya Fey?"_

_"Um, yeah... that's me."_

_"You have a phone call waiting for you at the front desk."_

She had been in Viola Hall, yes, talking to Nick, Pearly and Will Powers, when that bellboy had informed her that she had a call. She felt it was strange a first, but decided to follow him anyway. After that... nothing. She couldn't remember what had happened.

But she did know that nobody had actually called for her.

"Why didn't I ask Nick and Pearly to come with me... ugh..." The acolyte stood up and banged her fists on the door, shouting for help. She kept this up for five minutes until eventually gave up, since nobody was responding. "Ow... my head... Nick, Pearly! Anyone!"

The door clicked and Maya jumped backwards, watching in horror as the tall, intimidating man walked forwards. She squinted, but recognised him as the bellboy from before, except this time, he gave off a darker aura.

"I see you have awoken."

Maya let out a small whimper. "Wh-who are you?!" she stuttered, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. The man just continued to glare at her, his expression well hidden in the darkness.

"Me? I am known as... 'De Killer'."

"'D-De Killer'?!" Maya shuddered and took a few steps back, ready to grab a wine bottle or whatever else was lying around to use as a weapon. _Is he an assassin or something?! I can't die... not here!_

"Don't worry, you're not my target. For now, anyway."

"...No... N-Nick! Help! NICK!" She called out hopelessly, while he just watched her.

"Quiet." The tone of his voice made her shut up immediately, but it didn't stop her from screaming inside. "Yes, that's right. Only Mr. Phoenix Wright can save you now, if he cooperates, which I'm sure he will, he he wants to keep you alive." Maya was sure she could feel the tears coming on, but she refused to let herself cry in front of this psycho. It wouldn't do to show weakness around him.

"I... Nick..." She could barely talk, the shock of what was happening still hadn't sunk in yet.

"I am going to contact him now. I'm sure you'll play your assigned role in this." With that, "De Killer" turned and walked away, and with a faint "click" after he shut the door behind him, she was alone again. Maya dropped to the floor, the tears finally coming out.

_Why do I always get into these messes?! Nick... Pearly... Sis..._

Oh, what she would do to have her sister here right now. Her sister would make everything better.

Then, something caught the young acolyte's eye. A small, white card was lying on the floor. She walked over to it and picked the card up. It was simply white, with a pink shell on it. "Ah, this wasn't here before... I guess he dropped it." Thinking nothing of it, she placed it on the floor again then sat back down, leaning against the wall and burying her head in her arms.

Maya sat there for what seemed like hours, and they probably were. De Killer hadn't come back yet, but she had a feeling he was going to sometime soon. Her thoughts drifted to Nick and Pearly, and she wondered what they were doing right now. Were they out there, now, looking for her? Had they informed the police yet? Had Pearly channeled Mia, so Phoenix could tell her what had happened?

She hoped so.

The feeling of loneliness started to overcome her. She wanted to see her friends again, especially Nick. Maya lifted her head up, and looked at the card again. _I need something to write with... then maybe I could tell Mia what's going on..._

She doubted she could tell Mia everything that was going on on the tiny card, so she searched around for some paper (as she already had a pen on her), but to no avail. The acolyte sat down again and stared at the card. _Ha... I can almost picture Nick on this..._

Before she knew it, Maya had whipped out her pen and began drawing over the shell on the card. She drew the faces, the eyes, the nose, the mouth and ears, and of course, the familiar spiky hair. The resemblance to Nick was perfect.

_Strange as it sounds... I feel slightly better just looking at this._

She kept the card close to her as she began to remember all the times she had spent with Nick, and Pearly. Most of those times were at the office or at the usual burger joint she tended to drag them to. She pictured the look on Nick's face when she told him that, once again, he was paying for the food. The thought made her smile.

_I... don't want to die here. I have to get out somehow._

Now filled with determination, Maya flipped over the card and began writing in very small letters, but just clear enough for her sister to read. "Been kidnapped... tell Nick and Pearly I'm fine... but hungry... Nick... has to pay... for our next... meal." she mumbled and she wrote the message down. She wanted to remain optimistic as she could, for Nick and Pearly... and Mia.

With that, Maya placed the card on the floor. She took and deep breath, then began to whisper a chant.

_...Nick, don't let me die._

_---_

**Whee. Hope you liked it. Any crits? c:**


End file.
